Laurencian Civil Wars
The Laurencian Civil Wars were two fictional conflicts created to give Laurencia a body of origins. For the longest time, Laurencia had treated the conflicts as actual events in Laurencian history, but at some point during the Free Republic era, the government and pretty much all Laurencians dismissed the wars as origin mythology at best. First Laurencian Civil War The first civil war is recorded as the first conflict Laurencia was involved in since the legendary Laurencian War of Independence/Revolutionary War. The war took place between three factions: Federal Laurencia, Socialist Laurencia, and Nationalist Laurencia. The Federal Laurencians were the true Laurencians, the government and it's people. The Socialist Laurencians (Socialist Laurencian Confederation) were lead by Mark McDaniel, another famous figure in Laurenco-Xospiecan history, and sought to establish their own sovereign country operating under a socialist regime. The socialists would later realize that their ideology was flawed and their shortage of supplies was costing them the war, and so they eventually reunited with the Federals. The last faction was the Nationalist Laurencian State. The Nationalists had a nostalgic ideology, preferring the 'good old days' of the Old Laurencian Empire and sought to conquer and annex Laurencia and establish a fascist-like state. The Nationalists were defeated and order was returned to the nation. Second Laurencian Civil War (Great Laurencian War) The Great Laurencian War was more unique and weighted than the first war. Unlike the fist war, which was entirely fabricated, the second war actually involved other micronations, making a the conflict more simulationist than mythical or legendary. The war began after a character named Osborne I declared himself Laurencia's king and seceded from Laurencia. Chancellor Eno wrote a letter at 5:47 AM to Osborne I addressing his concerns for Laurencia's future as such an action could harm the nation. At 7:00 AM a letter arrived at the office of President Thornton reading that Osborne cared not for Laurencia or its people. Eno replied by saying that the hostile words from the party would not be taken lightly. King Osborne responded with declaration of war. The party and its supporters rallied and took up arms to fight for their new nation. Foreign involvement In an unexpected turn of events, the Canadian micronation Egan declared their support for the 'New' Laurencians. Later, the micronation of Nirfo actually declared war on Laurencia and claimed to have sent reinforcements to the New Laurencians. Suddenly, in what Eno described as "World War I all over again...", several nations declared war on Nirfo, Egan, and the fictional New Laurencians, joining the Laurencian government's side. Due to the pressure, Egan withdrew from the conflict and made amends with Eno. Nirfo did not, however. The 'war' lasted for weeks until the Bedia Treaty was signed by all belligerents, ending the war. Allies (Laurencian Faction) * Democratic Republic of Laurencia * Domain of Xospieca * Federation of Usmax * Micro-Italy * New Yankeeland * Kingdom of Alanland * Principality of Holloway * Kingdom of Alimia Monarchists (New Laurencian faction) * United Empire of Nirfo * Kingdom of New Laurencia * Egan (withdrew) Category:Mythology Category:War